


Contracts and Familiars

by Ithias_Crimes



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: (as stated by the title), Alternate Universe, Contracts, Different Guardians, Familiars, Reincarnation, Twin Fic, Use of ocs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithias_Crimes/pseuds/Ithias_Crimes
Summary: When Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo and the glorified Neo Vongola Primo, died at the tender age of forty-five, he did not expect to wake up thirty-two years ago in his bedroom. Nor did he expect to wake up in a parallel world with absolutely different rules.[Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, its plot, or its characters.][Cross-posted with Wattpad under the username: ClaudiusCrimes (or @ClaudiusCrimes)][The one in Wattpad has more chapters.]





	1. Replacing the Dead

Sawada Tsunayoshi woke up in a pool of blood.

As if that was not alarming enough, he could hear a faint female voice notifying him that she was home.

Tsuna promptly locked the door to his room, looked at his bloody room with disdain, and mopped the blood off the wooden floor using the conveniently placed mop from his conveniently on suite bathroom. He did not stop to think of his situation, only to clean the blood off his walls, floor, and anything that had even the tiniest speck of blood on it. He wouldn't want his mother coming to his room, looking horrified at the sight of a bloody room and an equally bloody son.

Once the blood had been sufficiently cleaned and hidden, Tsuna removed his clothes. He was careful to separate it from the rest of his laundry, before stepping into the shower, removing the blood that seemed to have splattered across his neck. He sighed in relief upon feeling the cold water that also snapped him into attention when he turned on the shower. He washed the blood and grime off his skin and hair with soap and shampoo, respectively.

Once that was finished, Tsuna rinsed the suds that came from applying shampoo and soap to himself with the running water. He grimaced upon seeing the red and the grey mingling with each other at his feet. He turned the shower off the moment he finished and dried himself with dry towels.

Tsuna paused, however, when he saw himself in the mirror. His eyes wide as he realised how young he looked at the moment and then trained upon one other detail that made Tsuna grimace a second time that day.

There, in the mirror, was a thirteen year old version of himself. He still kept the muscled (and scarred) figure he had when he was twenty-five, and his hair seemed to be a little longer than the hair he sported when he was thirteen year old. His hair was still brown, but his eyes gained a more amber hue- although it was not obvious and would only look amber under a light. Fortunately, Tsuna's long hair seemed to be the perfect shield from the light for his eyes and shadowed them perfectly. He frowned and touched his neck.

A scar.

A stab sort of scar. Horizontally pushed through the throat. Obviously a self-inflicted wound.

Tsuna winced, wondering if he could sneak into his mother's room and borrow her concealer. Reborn, after all, taught him the fine art of disguise when Tsuna expressed his interest in them. Sadly, Reborn also passed down his tendency to wear the most bizarre of disguises and no one in the Vongola could do anything about it.

Tsuna shook his head as he exited the room, a towel around his waist and another towel to dry his hair.

"... Tsu-kun?"

Tsuna nearly yelped at the sudden sound of a female's voice from the outside of his room. It was familiar, like he knew the person behind the door from before. Her voice was sweet, like caramel drizzled chocolate.

"Y-yes?" He asked, shaking the thought of caramel drizzled chocolate from his mind. It was too late, however, since he could feel his mouth watering and his stomach growling softly.

There was a pause after his reply, and Tsuna wondered if the woman from beyond the door could hear him or if she had simply just left.

"... Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes."

With that, Tsuna heard the footsteps of the other occupant of this house fade from his room and Tsuna sighed.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, deciding to take the thirty minutes his mother had given him in order to look at his room properly.

The first thing in his mind when he saw it was 'bare'. However, upon seeing the boxes at one corner of the room, Tsuna replaced the thought with 'he (or should he say  _I_?) was moving'.

Moving?

He was still thirteen years old! There shouldn't be any 'moving' until he was at least seventeen!

Next, Tsuna checked the study table- the only place that had an inkling of personality in the bare room.

Papers, lots and lots of them. Tsuna shuddered involuntarily. At least the papers weren't in stacks high enough to cover him entirely.

He took one paper and frowned at its contents.

' ** _Dear Mom,_**

 _ **If you're reading this, the must mean that I'm already ~~dead~~ gone from this world**_.'

Tsuna frowned as he continued to read the letter. It was obviously a will (Tsuna refused to call it a note), something that had been worked on hastily. He caught a few unfamiliar terms- or words he knew but obviously did not hold the meaning he was thinking of.

"This is troublesome," Tsuna said, sighing through his nose.

A nudge from his personal alarm clock (intuition) told him that thirty minutes was up and he should be on his way down. His stomach growled when Tsuna saw a book- one that will definitely help him swim through this world- and he rolled his eyes at his own body's neediness.

Fine, Tsuna was going to eat dinner first, and then read the book.

He coaxed his Mist flames out-- ones that he felt as he delved into his Flames, applying a small illusion of a pristine neck on the area. His eyes take on a slightly indigo hue in place of their amber hue. Not that Tsuna was aware of it, he didn't have access to a mirror at the moment and how was he to know that his eyes changed colour without constantly looking at his reflection? He put on a fresh set of clothes before he hurried down to the dining room.

Dinner was awkward, Tsuna decided as silence blanketed the dining table he and his mother (and wasn't _that_ a shock) occupied while they ate. Tsuna was waiting for his mother to speak to him so he could get more of an idea about what the hell was happening. He was moving, but to where? What were Contractors? Familiars? What was Magic? (Magic greatly differentiate between worlds, as shared by the multiple fantasy manga and books he read in his spare time- Tsuna mentally winced as he remembered the amount of manga Reborn confiscated when Tsuna was reading them instead of doing his paperwork.)

"So you'll be moving out soon," Nana started, and Tsuna nearly cried in relief at having his prayers answered. Tsuna gave his mother a smile. It stunned her, and the look of surprise made him wonder if the Tsuna of this world actually showed the woman any signs of affections. Nonetheless, he replied.

"I'll visit as much as possible, Mamma," Tsuna said, aiming to reassure his mother. It was obvious that, even though he saw the family pictures on the walls as he went down the stairs, Nana was a lonely woman. A woman whose husband has taken her other son and now would have her only other son taken away from her too.

"If you want, I can stay here during the weekends."

It stung Tsuna when he saw the surprise from within his mother's eyes, and then the wariness. Tsuna gave her another reassuring smile. He wasn't going to follow his father and, it seemed, his brother's example.

When Nana saw that her son was serious about his decision, determined to keep his promise if she accepted the offer, she cried.

Seeing Tsuna panic over her made Nana laugh and she wondered what brought on this change in her normally emotionless and apathetic child.

 _It doesn't matter_ , she supposed as Tsuna broke into a smile once more- a sight that Nana wouldn't get tired of, _I am not going to waste this second chance._

Once dinner was over, Tsuna helped with the dishes, listening aptly to the news as he did so.

Again, the words 'Contractor', 'Familiar', and 'Magic' were mentioned.

He frowned minutely, although his smile returned whenever Nana faced him. She seemed happy, the happiest he had seen ever since he came to this world. Tsuna loved his mother unconditionally, and he was glad that whatever he had done got his mother to smile and hum and dance to her tune.

Tsuna was going to change, if only for his mother.

He returned to his room once Nana had told him that she was okay, and Tsuna told his mother that she could ask for his help any time.

Once in, he immediately went over to the book, and was surprised to see an envelope to go with it.

Magic: A History, Tsuna raised an eyebrow. A Harry Potter reference? Were there even fictional books with magic considering the fact that magic exists in this world?

Shaking his head, he opened the book to start reading. Regardless of whether or not fictional books featuring magic existed, Tsuna was going to need as much information as possible. He flipped through the pages, committing every word into memory, and he sighed when he finished the book.

His digital alarm clock read '11:30', exactly four hours since he had finished eating and three hours since he started reading. There were a lot of pages, more than he thought was possible, and Tsuna decided that it was finally time to read the contents of the envelope.

It was a fancy envelope, with golden words and fancy letters. The word ' _Vongola_ ' was enscribed on the envelope, and Tsuna resisted a groan.

Of course the Vongola was going to be involved with his life. It probably doesn't even matter which world he was in.

Shaking his head, he took out the letter from the envelope...

And looked on with shock as Tsuna realised that it was a letter of notification. The letter informed that any student past the age of 12 were to be transferred into the Namimori Academy Dorms, as effective of- Tsuna checked the calendar- last week.

Why?

Tsuna continued to read the letter and found that there was a terrorist organization against Magic. Further reading suggested that Reborn, a Vongola-contracted Familiar and the Sun Arcobaleno, and Vongola Nono made the decision. Since the boss had the backing of an Arcobaleno, the board of education allowed Vongola to follow through their decision.

Tsuna frowned, and sighed. He had enough information now, the next thing he was going to address was...

How can Tsuna use his Flames when Contractors are unable to use any magic without a contract?

Tsuna settled on his bed, closing his eyes as he resolved to finish packing by tomorrow morning.

**_Please take care of Mamma for me, Vongola Decimo._ **

**_I will._ **

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee-_

**CRASH!**

"Tsu-kun?!" Nana cried out as Tsuna groggily blinked. He looked genuinely confused, first at the sight of Nana on the doorway, then the sight of the alarm clock on the floor.

"Mamma?" Tsuna asked, hissing sharply when pain suddenly bloomed from his left hand.

"Mamma will get the bandages!" Was the reply he got from Nana before she left the doorway and into a bathroom.

Tsuna squinted his eyes as he tried to make sense of his surroundings. He looked around, before he settled on looking at the book on his desk. He stood up, and approached his desk.

Magic: A History.

Memories of the previous night slammed into the forefront of his mind, not unlike a moving train crashing into another train, and Tsuna groaned at the realisation.

He was going to need a new alarm clock for himself.

Tsuna reapplied the illusion on his neck- knowing that it had slipped while he was asleep- and was face to face with his frantic mother.

"Come on, Tsu-kun, give me your hand," Nana demanded. Not one to refuse his mother, Tsuna indulged himself to her commands, allowing her to bandage his hand.

Tsuna smiled at his mother, feeling at ease. It had been a long time since he was able to relax with his mother like this. Especially for him, when Nana died at the age of 37. He shook that thought from his mind, instead focusing on the mother that was still in front of him. The one who was alive and fussing over his injured hand.

"- you can't wield a weapon that you get from your future contracts-"

"Mamma..."

"- or maybe you couldn't write anymore!"

"I'm right-handed..."

Nana paused, her face turning red in embarrassment as she realised that, yes, this son of hers was right-handed while her absent son was left-handed.

Tsuna just laughed, and Nana followed soon after.

The neighbours stop as they hear laughter from the Sawada household. Smiles pulled from their lips, happy that the two had finally made up. Their laughter mimicked the sound of bells ringing softly, and the neighbours return to their activities, listening to the life that returned to the Sawada Household, no matter how short-lived it would be.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have seen the Wattpad version, you'd notice that I have changed a bit of the text. Maybe it's adding a few words, maybe subtracting a few words, or even replacing them. Hopefully, it didn't change much for you!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	2. Transfer

Tsuna hugged his mother with an orange traveller's bag sat beside him. He held the hug and then broke away. His eyes held unshed tears as he smiled. It was time for Tsuna to leave and move into the dorms. His other things had already been moved to the dorms.

"I'll visit as much as I could, Mamma," Tsuna said, and Nana smiled. She placed her hands on his cheeks. She looked at him in the eyes. It had an indigo hue, Nana realised, was it always those colours? She noticed that Tsuna's hair was longer than she remembered and Nana wondered if she failed to be a good mother when she saw it.

"I know you will, Tsu-kun."

The sound a bus honking at them to hurry up with their farewell made them laugh.

"It seems that the driver is impatient today," Tsuna said with a wink. Nana laughed a little harder, and grinned.

"Go show what Sawada Tsunayoshi can do, Tsu-kun!" She said, turning him around and patting him on the back, "You have my full support."

Tsuna smiled, and took his bag. "I'll call whenever I can," he informed just before he entered the bus.

Almost immediately, twenty pairs of eyes went to his figure, and Tsuna was slightly surprised to see Reborn as the student chaperone, but did nothing other than to greet him.

"Dame-Tsuna is in this bus," he heard someone groan out, "This is going to be to be one sucky bus ride."

The smile on his face sharpened, if only for a split second, before he eased it into a gentle smile. He walked over the feet stuck out to trip him, well, those who were discreet about it. Tsuna viciously stepped on the feet that were so obvious that no one in the bus could protest against it.

The three who did so were lucky that he didn't go as far as breaking the bones in their respective feet.

Let it be known that the Vongola Decimo is usually more polite and amicable to everyone he meets, but he was not kind. Unless you met his requirements, his polite words will be your words turned against you. His amicable personality dissipates almost immediately after any stranger insults even the most lowly of the Vongola.

"I will start the roll call," Reborn said, "Once this roll call is finished, we will immediately go to the Namimori Academy Dormitories. If anyone called is not present, they will be picked up later."

Everyone nodded and kept silent. Tsuna settled himself on a seat everyone graciously vacated for him, and he decided to read one of the books that caught his attention. The Majestic Universe by Bryan Grime, the book talked about the magic of the universe at a more detailed way and Tsuna liked knowing what was happening.

"Sawada, why is the sky blue?"

Tsuna paused from his book, but made no move to even bother trying to remember. He stared blankly at his teacher, who looked back at him expectantly.

"Oh I know!" Someone called out, "Solar radiation sunlight is scattered across the atmosphere by a process called diffused sky radiation. The sky is blue because much more short-wave radiation- or blue light- is scattered across the sky than long-wave radiation- or red light."

Reborn clicked his tongue in disappointment while Tsuna shrugged and returned to reading the book in his hands. He didn't need to please the people around him- not even if said person was Reborn. Why should he?

_Tsuna will not replace his precious people with the people who look like them._

Tsuna left the bus, once it arrived to the dormitories. He looked at the buildings and realized there were three colours. Err, three monochromatic colours.

Black, grey, and white. In no particular order.

Tsuna kept his confusion well under wraps, listening as to how each dormitory followed the colours of the three Namimori Academy uniforms.

White blazers for humans, grey for Contractors, and black for Familiars.

"We will all go to the grey building, as all of you know," Reborn said once the noise of the class had died down, "There are ten floors in the dormitory. Seven of these floors correspond to the seven main magic affinities," Tsuna found it weird to hear the word 'magic' come from Reborn, especially adult Reborn, "One floor for None affinities, another for other affinities, and the penthouse goes to the staff."

Tsuna perked up at the word 'None' affinities. None affinities are Contractors without an affinity- but Tsuna figured that None affinities are, in truth, people who has multiple affinities where at least one affinity was coloured after the rainbow. Ergo, None affinities are seven different affinities, and each affinity is coloured after the rainbow.

"Follow me."

With that, Reborn turned around and walked towards the grey dorms. Tsuna marched in with the rest of the students, dragging his orange travel bag with him. He looked around and frowned, none of his Guardians seemed to be with the group... nor did they seem to be with the rest of the Contractor group when they entered the dorms.

"Reborn, kora!" Tsuna hears the familiar voice of Colonnello call out to their teacher-slash-supervisor. He watched silently as the tall blonde approached Reborn.

"Chaos, Colonnello," Reborn greeted, "Are we missing a group?" he asked. Colonnello shook his head, looking around. Tsuna discreetly followed his gaze and noticed a other people he recognized.

Lal Mirch, yelling at her own group to line up in front and wait to get their room assignments- which were decided on the spot? Tsuna shook his head as a distinct and vibrant auburn head gently tells his own group to calm down, line up neatly, and wait for their room assignments. Tsuna tilted his head, wondering why Enma was older and was curious of the auburn head's social identity in this world.

There was another group, who line up neatly enough and Tsuna knew that this was Colonello's group. Each of them held a paper in their hand and seemed to be looking for someone, shouting out their room number to hear if he/she had a roomie.

"- are the papers, kora," Colonnello seemed to have finished, and Tsuna cursed softly as he realised he missed out on a lot of the conversation between the two Arcobaleno. He shook his head and took the paper that was given to him. It immediately scribbled a number- his room number.

"Nine-ten, huh?" Tsuna muttered, wondering if he would even see the things sent to the school in advanced.

"I got a five-seven A!" He heard someone from his class call out. He twirled around, eyes wide when he realized that his classmate had shouted out something he didn't have in his assignment.

"Wait, five-seven?!" Another, from Lal's group, Tsuna noted, called out. "I'm Five-seven B!" He watched as his classmate and the other student meet up with each other.

"It seems that we're room mates, huh?" the student said and Tsuna looked away as he re-read his assignment. He ignored the 'yeah' coming from his classmate.

9-10

Just a simple 9-10, no letters.

He grinned, if having letters would mean having a room mate, then that meant that Tsuna has no room mate at all! Tsuna wanted to dance, but refrained. Maybe in private, when none of the Arcobaleno and Enma are in the vicinity and therefore could not see whatever embarrassing dance Tsuna cooked up with. He whistled to the tune of Toreador March as he took his bag and waited for the supervisors tell the students to go up and get to their rooms.

"Everybody listen up!" Lal shouted, "As Reborn's classes are the smallest, they and their room mates are allowed to go up first!" Tsuna nodded and stopped whistling, opting to listen to what Lal had to say next. "After Reborn's group, Enma's group and their room mates follow. Once that is finished, everyone else can go to their rooms!" She paused, looking around with a critical eye.

"When you get to your rooms, whatever you sent to the school in advance would already be there! Make use of this week to arrange your rooms into an acceptable living space." When the students started to protest, Lal silenced them with a glare, "We will check if you did, so you better do it."

Tsuna grinned when Lal dismissed them and allowed them to go to their floor. Tsuna waited for a while, knowing that walking in front of 38 students would be a pain in the ass, and then moved when it was obvious that there were no other students left.

He ignored the mildly surprised gazes from the Arcobaleno and Enma when he went up alone, without another student who would have been his room mate. The students noticed too, and obviously started whispering about his lack of room mates. Again, Tsuna ignored them, keeping his back straight and smirked just as he was about to leave their sights.

If Tsuna bothered to stop and look back, he would have seen the Arcobaleno look at Reborn with amused glances and Reborn displaying the same smirk he wore just a few seconds before.

* * *

 

Tsuna sighed as he got to his room, immediately dispelling illusion on his scar and locking the door. He was delighted to see that, indeed, the items that had been sent to the dorms were in the room. Tsuna chalked it up to Night magic. He looked around and grinned when he saw what he was looking for.

The object looked like a thermostat, except it changes the colour, material, and design of your walls, ceilings, and floors. Tsuna went up to it and set his floors to mahogany-wood, the walls a dull orange with umber trimmings (making the room look as though it was in the Victorian era), and the ceiling was sky blue.

When that was done, Tsuna started unpacking, placing items on tabletops and his clothes into the closet provided. Everyone had their own bathrooms, it seemed, and that was a relief since Tsuna would not enjoy having to maintain an illusion while showering.

He grinned once he had set everything up and thought about having to order a bookshelf, since there weren't any in the room and Tsuna refused to keep his books inside a box. That was a huge disrespect for books in Tsuna's opinion and it was easier to see the titles using a shelf.

Tsuna yawned and blinked when he someone knocked on his door. Reapplying the illusion on his throat, Tsuna said, "Coming!" before he approached the door to open it.

Tsuna was surprised to see Reborn standing in front of him, but he let the surprise slide and he smiled at Reborn. "Reborn-sensei, how may I help you?" Tsuna asked, thinking about what the schedule was for the day.

Reborn was pleased when he saw what Tsuna had done to the room, and even more pleased when Tsuna seemed to be almost finished with unpacking everything, save for one box. Allowing curiosity to take over his duty, Reborn looked at the shorter male and asked, "What's in that last box?"

Tsuna seemed to jump at the question, and looked at him inquisitively before answering, "Books." He paused, as if weighing something in his mind, and he nodded. "I planned to get a bookshelf for the books, since it seemed that there wasn't any bookshelves."

 _No stutters_ , Reborn thought with slight amazement. There wasn't even any hint of fear coming from the teen. In fact, it was like he was facing a wholly different thirteen year old instead of the shivering mess that was Dame-Tsuna.

"Hmm... The school can arrange for that," Reborn said, handing the paper that held the schedule for the week to the boy. The whole student body was in school a week early, after all, and the school didn't want to leave a bunch of rowdy and/or hormonal teenagers without anything to do alone. Even Reborn could feel the headaches when it came to that topic.

Tsuna accepted the paper, and read it. He peered up to Reborn, then back to the paper, eyebrows raised.

"We have a field trip tomorrow," Tsuna said, "And it ends on Saturday." He shook his head and gave Reborn a look. "You guys are evil." Tsuna deadpanned at the smirk he received in return.

"Call it an incentive, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said, then turned around to leave for the tenth floor, "And expect a bookshelf in your room in half an hour."

Tsuna watched as the Arcobaleno walked up the stairs, and once Reborn was no longer in sight, Tsuna turned to the interior of his room and entered it.

Tsuna looked at his only box left and smiled. He might as well get a few more manga out in order to kill time. In this world, High Rise Invasion happened to be finished, as opposed to his previous world, where the series was still on going.

 


End file.
